


The Real Truth

by DaughterofAres2019



Series: Tales of Dunwall [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Follows the second game for the most part, I have decided that Emily is bisexual, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Emily sets out to make things right, but brings someone along to help her. Emily/OFC





	The Real Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I was playing Dishonored 2 for the sixth time, and had to put it into writing. I am planning on continuing this, and will have the next part up soon! Thanks for reading!

I gently ran a hand through Emily’s hair. She was still sleeping while I had come into wake her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I admired her beautiful face, immensely happy that I could be by her side every day. 

Her eyes fluttered open and gave me a smile. 

“Morning,” she murmured, reaching out to take my hand in her own, tugging me down onto the bed with her. 

I landed half on her torso, with my legs against the bed. She pulled my head down, our lips meeting in the middle. I made a small noise in my throat, my fingers threading themselves in her short hair. Her own arms wrapped themselves around my waist, keeping my body flush against her own. 

Moving myself so I was completely on her, I pressed my knee in between her legs. She gasped, allowing me to push my tongue into her mouth.

I mapped out the inside of her mouth, while one of my hands made its way to her breast. Squeezing lightly, I swallowed the sound she made.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

"Emily? It’s almost time for the court proceedings to begin.”

We broke apart, my eyes widening. Corvo. He didn’t know about our relationship at this point. In his mind, Emily was still seeing Wyman. 

Pushing myself off her, I straightened my clothing and replaced my sword on my belt. 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes, father. I have to get dressed,” Emily called out, patting down her own hair. 

“Alright.”

She got up off the bed and crossed to her dresser, taking out a pair of tight black pants, a tight black tank top, blue and gold long coat, and black boots.

Once she had everything on, she went to open the door but I stopped her. Taking her favorite scarf, I tied it around her neck before pecking her on the lips. 

I followed her out the door and down the hallway. As my duty as bodyguard pertained, I kept a few steps behind her, ready and alert. Th throne room was packed, but I spotted Corvo easily. 

“Lady Emily, it is time to begin,” he said, gesturing for her to take her spot on the throne, before turning to me. “Thank you, Aarin, but I can take it from here. You may return to your post.”

I frowned at his decision, but knew that I had to obey. Emily opened her mouth as if to object, but I shook my head. Making my way back upstairs, I took my usual place in the hallway leading to Emily’s chambers. There were two other guards with me, but I didn’t pay them much mind. 

It had been calm for about 20 minutes, before I heard shouting coming from the throne room. I sprung into action, running towards the stairway. Only I didn’t get far. One of the guards blocked my path, while the other came up behind me and hit me in the head with the hilt of his sword. 

Black spots swam in front of my eyes, causing me to fall to the ground. The two guards picked me up, dragging me to Emily’s bedroom. They threw me inside, letting my body slam into the hard floor. The last thing I heard was their laughter as they closed the door. 

My eyes fluttered open as I felt someone shaking my shoulder. 

“Aarin! Wake up!”

I opened my eyes fully, Emily’s concerned face coming into view. 

“Emily?” I asked, reaching a hand up to touch her face. “What happened?”

She grimaced. “There was a coup. The Duke of Serkonos came in with a women named Delilah. She claims to be my aunt, but I don’t believe her. And she encased my father in stone somehow. But we need to escape, leave this place.”

I nodded and she helped me up. While I leaned against the wall, she opened a hidden door with her ring. I gaped. This was new to me.

“Here,” she motioned me into the doorway, before closing it behind us. “This is the secret room for the royal family.”

We moved through the large room, gathering supplies that we would need to escape. She took money from the treasury, while I collected a pair of guns and a folding sword for her. We each took a gun, with 10 bullets each. 

After making sure we had everything we needed, we made our way onto the roof. Climbing down towards the street, we knew that getting past the guards was going to be the hardest part. I was resigning myself to having to get past the large group of guards protecting the streets, when Emily pointed to a large pipe running along the roof of a nearby house. 

With a huge leap, we crossed the gap and made our way to a balcony that overlooked the rail cart track. An alarm rang out and we could see the approaching cart. We gave each other a look. We had to jump. 

Taking another running leap, we landed on the top of the cart, crouching as we rode it to the docks. When we made it the checkpoint, we hopped off onto a nearby balcony, silently climbing down to street level. 

“I can’t believe we’re almost out,” I murmured, tugging Emily to me and hugging her fiercely. She returned the affection, kissing my cheek. Pulling back, but keeping my arms around her, I gazed into her eyes. We were the same height so it was easy. 

I kissed her quickly. “We’ll make this right.”

We continued to make our way to the docks, seeing a large ship in the distance. Emily had told me that the boat held an ally that would help us escape Dunwall. I followed her, swimming towards our awaiting fate. 

Climbing onto the boat, we were met with a black woman, missing an arm and an eye. She eyed the two of us, but her gaze mostly lingered on Emily. 

“Lady Emily. Glad you were able to make it out here.” Her eyes flicked to me and I could feel her eye me up and down. “But I don’t know you.”

Emily partially stepped in front of me, eyes narrowing at the lady. 

“Her name is Aarin. She is with me.”

At that, the ladies’ eyes widened. “I see. My apologies. But I guess I should introduce myself as well. My name is Meghan Foster and I’m a friend of Anton Sokolov. I can get you out of Dunwall and down to Serkonos, where you can find out where all this started.”

She led us down into the ship to a small room that had a desk and a bed. I sat down while Emily continued to converse with Meghan. It was just after noon at this point, so we would arrive in Karnaca by the next morning. 

Once everything was worked out, Emily came to sit next to me, placing an arm around my shoulder. I leaned against her, placing a soft kiss on her neck. 

“This is really happening,” I whispered. “We’re going to make things right.”

I could feel her nod, and I could imagine the smile that was on her face.


End file.
